Something Worth Fighting For
by aoliveira
Summary: How troublesome...Shikamaru and Temari went on a mission togetherand something went wrong...[OneShot]


Nara Shikamaru, a Konoha's shinobi, had just woken up from a really bad night sleep. He opened his eyes, look to the sky… "No clouds today, what a pity".

It was early, but he thought it was a good time to leave… He looked at his right to watch his newest missions' team mate.

Lying on her back, with her sunny hair loose, something he had never seen before was a woman – not a girl anymore – and one of the most beautiful, for sure.

He had never thought or seen her like that, he only saw her as an opponent and later as an ally, never as a woman. A little regret filled his chest.

She moved, he got a little scared, but she only turned into her left side, facing him, with serenity in her face. She was still sleeping. Her lips were touching creating a smooth smile.

"She must be dreaming", he thought, "I'll let her sleep for a little longer".

He moved his eyes up to the sky, but thy moved back down, settling on her body… he tried to look up again but he's eyes just came back to the sand princess lying there.

Temari had just woken up, was just starting to open her eyes when she saw Shikamaru, sitting next to her and his eyes, instead of looking to the sky as he usually does, were pointing to her legs, then a little higher, and higher,… She couldn't avoid the little shiver that run through her spine.

Her hand moved a little bit, touching a little rock hidden in the grass, and before she could think about it, the little rock had already touched Shikamaru's forehead.

His hand moved instantaneously to the spot where the little rock had touched.

"What the…" he looked at Temari's face, her blue eyes were looking at him and he felt like he was being stabbed.

"Where the hell were you looking at?" she said while standing up.

"Nowhere… I was just thinking…" he felt scared.

"You were thinking? What were you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about the mission! I wasn't looking at you, if that's what you're thinking!"

"I wasn't thinking… that… I just… I thought… Ok, sorry!"

"Just get ready, it's time to leave."

They packed and started walking, Temari's hair was still loose, he never thought it was that long.

She started combing her hair and the next time he looked at her, she already had the usual four pony tails.

"Be careful, look for traps. I'm going ahead, stay close" he said to her, as they started jumping from tree to tree.

He had already thought of all the possible traps they could find and he was checking every spot looking for the slightest clue of a trap. He hadn't seen none till that moment.

Time was passing and they were still running. Temari had no clue of how much time had passed. None of them said a word the whole time. It was getting weird.

Shikamaru was getting distracted "_she must be thinking that I'm a pervert… Maybe I am…Ohh too troublesome_" and suddenly his right feet that had just touched a branch slipped, making him fall on his back. Temari had no time to stop, falling along.

"Uh… My back… Temari, are you ok?"

No answer.

"Temari? Temari?!"

No answer again. Her body was lying right next to him without a single glance of live. He started shaking without control. Her beautiful face was facing the sky.

"Temari, answer me."

No words, no reactions. And then he noticed a little amount of blood running from her forehead to her cheek and then dropping in the leafy ground.

He picked her up, she was just unconscious. He felt stupid for thinking that she had died. No… he felt scared, terrified.

He carried her through the woods to a clearing. As he was putting her down, she opened her eyes. "_What a beautiful sight_" she thought.

With some water, he cleaned up her wound, and putt on a little bandage. He was being as careful as he could, and that wasn't much, but if he was hurting her, she showed no clue about it. When he finished he sat right next to her.

"I saw a little lake straight ahead, if you want to clean yourself". He couldn't stop feeling guilty for her wound; he wanted her to feel as good as possible, he wanted to make up for her.

"I think I'm going".

"Ok… If you're not back in thirty minutes I'll go check you out". Maybe he was over-reacting.

"Ok".

* * *

The night was lighted by a full moon; a soft breeze moved her hair, covering her face. It was a good feeling… She was relaxed, and she couldn't be happier for deciding to go to that lake. She closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed a shadow in front of her. 

"Ah… Temari? It's been 45 minutes already. Are you ok?"

She quickly sinks her body, till Shikamaru became only able to see her eyes. She had totally forgotten about time and that he was going to check on her. She regrets the fact that she was naked.

"Sorry! I'm going… now… leave…" She felt nervous, he made her nervous.

She left that little paradise, got dressed and went back to the place where they were camping. When she arrived, Shikamaru stand up and moved straight to her.

Her legs failed her for a second while he passed by.

"I'm going to take a bath. It won't take long"

He left.

Her knees were shaking.

"Damn. Why does he have this effect on me?"

Her legs started moving against her will, leading her to the lake, hiding her in the bushes.

"What the hell am I doing?"

Shikamaru was standing at the side of the lake, where she had been just moments ago. He looked completely absent-minded, nothing new.

Temari's heart started beating like crazy as Shikamaru started taking his shirt off. He looked a lot stronger like that, just wearing his pants. What a fine man he had become.

Slowly he started taking his pants of and Temari felt her face become extremely hot. She was completely blushed. And then, Shikamaru put his hands on his boxers, ready to take them of. Temari just couldn't look. She had already seen too much. That was the first time she was looking to a man without his clothes on. She hide her face in the bushes, making a slight noise.

"_Damn_" she thought. She stands up and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible, but as soon as she looked forward she saw Shikamaru standing right in front of her, just wearing his boxers.

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked. He looked not only surprised but also a little confused. He never expected to find her above all people.

"I was just looking for something to eat, I didn't realized I was that close to the lake. Sorry I didn't mean." She didn't believe how fast she came out with that excuse. She didn't know if he had believed in her, her face was covered for a long time now, she was still blushed.

"Ah… ok…" he mumbled.

"I'm just going…" She left. He had caught her, she wouldn't have courage enough to face him again.

There was a sound coming from the water, she looked above her shoulder and saw Shikamaru inside the water. He had dive and when he came back to the surface his hair was loose. He looked so handsome. She hides herself behind a tree and kept looking.

Suddenly she felt jealous of Ino and Chouji. They spend all the time together; they could just be with him. She couldn't. She hasn't seen him in months. She wasn't there. He never thought about her.

"What's going on with me?" she told herself. "He is a jackass, an idiot; he's stupid and thinks that he's better than me".

"_But I can't stop thinking about him_". She actually liked being with him. Those where the only moments that she was actually free…

Maybe that's why she was feeling like that. She was only confused, she was just happy because she was with someone other then Gaara and Kankurou. It had to be that.

Another sound came from the lake. Shikamaru had left the water and turned his back to the place Temari was. "_He never took of his boxers_". He had a really fine back.

"Nice ass". Temari covered her mouth. She wasn't well, that wasn't she. Maybe it was because of the concussion on her forehead.

Her heart was speeding again. She just wanted to be worthy of that body. Be able to touch it, to feel it. She wasn't feeling right. Her heart was beating so hard that her chest was aching. She ran back to the camping spot taking some fruits with her.

She put the fruits on the ground and sat down moments before Shikamaru get back. Her chest was aching again, she couldn't breath.

"Here are some fruits, you can have them, I'm not hungry. I'm going to rest". Her head was killing her.

She lied down, turning her back on him. She tried to close her eyes but the image of an almost naked Shikamaru popped-up in her mind and she opened her eyes again.

He started eating. The sunset had just begun, leaving a pink colour in the clouds. It was beautiful, but he's eyes decided to look other way. Temari. Her head should be aching, what left a terrible guilt on him. He was an idiot. He slipped and hurt her. They hadn't been together for months and he had to screw everything up. Twice. First he got robbed and then, to fix his mistake, he fell over her.

"Yeah... I'm a real genius. Damn". He didn't notice he was talking. She heard him. She couldn't ignore him.

He looked at her, she had really great legs.

"_I'm a pervert_". For a second he imagined how the rest of her body was. She was always covered, but she was still really good looking. She should be even more beautiful. He lied down.

They were both awake. The sky was orange and pink, there were clouds everywhere. They only fall asleep when the moon was already above them.

_

* * *

_

_She stopped._

_He pulled her to him. Her face was almost touching his naked neck. He grabbed her waist, making their bodies touch. She could feel him breathing. He looked at her, he was looking to her eyes, her heart was beating so hard that couldn't understand how that was even possible. He was getting closer._

_Closer._

_He closed his eyes._

_Closer._

"No!" She screamed. "Stop!" She jumped.

Shikamaru woke up.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She was sweating and shaking all over her body.

"Time to wake up. Let's pack!" She started packing and he just stood there looking at her. He couldn't avoid being worried.

She was mad at him. He was playing her around, he was messing her up! She wasn't going to take it for much longer. They were team mates, they were allies, but she was hungry enough to not care about that and beat him up anyway.

Temari started walking before Shikamaru finish packing, making him run to catch up with her. He hated running, and it was still early.

"Do you mind hurrying up a little bit? I'm sick of this stupid mission." She screamed at him. She had never screamed at him before.

She was about to throw everything she was feeling, all the hate, to his face, when they found a boy, about their age, and a little boy sleeping.

"The little thief, he's not even a shinobi. Let's not waste chakra" Shikamaru whispered to Temari.

He sat down in a rock, waiting for them to wake up, while Temari looked for the stolen bag.

The older thief woke up, and before being able to think, he was already under Shikamaru's jutsu. He screamed, waking the little boy too.

"So… where's our bag?" Temari asked.

The little boy looked surprised and some seconds later he started laughing.

"Shut up! It's not time to joke around!" The older boy said.

"Brother! It's the pretty lady. The one from the lake!"

The image of her looking to Shikamaru in the lake run through Temari's mind; making her heart beat faster.

"Shut up! Just don't talk!" the older shouted.

Temari headed to the younger kid, picking up a kunai and pointing it to the boy's neck.

"What's so funny about me? Talk or I hurt you and your dear brother" the little boy sniffed. "Talk!"

The boy started crying. "Brother, he saw you in the lake. He said you were beautiful, that you looked like an angel bathing. I'm sorry pretty lady. Sorry". The little boy's neck was bleeding and before Temari realized that, the older man was pushin her back against a tree, grabbing her neck.

"You don't hurt my brother! I won't let you!"

Temari was pushed to the ground, hitting her forehead.

Everything was black. Her head was hurting more then ever and her wound started bleeding more – a lot more – then before, covering her face with deep red.

Her eyes started crying, and her tears mixed up with the blood. She sat down with her eyes closed.

When she reopened her eyes, she could only se the little boy coming to her and cleaning her face.

"Are you ok pretty lady? Does your head hurt?" she nodded and the boy kissed her in her forehead. "Now it will all be ok!"

She started crying again and hold the little boy in her arms. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Its ok" the little boy was blushing.

Shikamaru and the older boy where standing and starring at Temari:

"I just wanted some money and food for my brother" the older guy started talking "I'm sorry."

Temari stood up, picked up the stolen bag and opened hers, taking some money and food from it. She gave it to the boys.

"Let's go Shikamaru."

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Bye pretty lady, bye!"

Her head was hurting even more. She could barely see.

"Are you ok? It's you head ok? Shikamaru was extremely worried. It was all his fault, everything…

She didn't answer.

* * *

They passed by the lake and Temari sat down in a rock. 

"I'm not feeling well. I need to rest."

"Maybe if you relaxed a little bit in the lake would make you feel better".

Temari followed Shikamaru's advice and drop her things on the ground. She started getting undressed when she heard him leaving.

"You don't have to leave. You can join me. Just… don't peep on me."

He stayed, turning his back on her. She was getting undressed right next to him. It was too much! He had to look. He slightly looked over his shoulder and looked at Temari's almost naked body. A little black top covering her breasts and her underpants; that were all she was wearing and it was making his heart beat a little faster. She was more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

He stopped looking at her and took of his clothes.

They were both in the water facing each other, but avoiding eye contact. They just refuse looking at each other.

"How could you hurt that boy like that?" Shikamaru broke the ice.

"I didn't meant it"

"But you did it"

"Just shut up!"

"No! I won't! You're not ok! What's going on?" he was talking louder then usually.

"Don't act like you know me! You have no idea of what's going on!" he was getting into her nerves.

"Well, don't act like you know me either then! You have no idea who I am!" Shikamaru looked exalted.

"I don't care who you are! You idiot!"

"I've always thought you were different, but you have a stone in the place of your heart, just like the rest of your team!"

Shikamaru didn't have time to say anything else. Before he noticed, Temari was already on top of him with a kunai pointing directly to his neck.

"Oh! So you don't only attack innocent kids but also your team mates!"

She was ready to stab him. _Replacement jutsu_.

She stood up.

"You coward! Come here! Show yourself!" she shouted.

"Oh, I'm right here."

The voice came from behind her and suddenly his left hand grab her chin, his finger touched her lips, forcing her head back, making it touch his shoulder. Then she felt the cold metal of one kunai being pressed against her neck.

His body was touching hers. She could feel him. Her heart was beating fast again making her chest ache, making it hard to breathe. She should be scared, he could kill her, he was strong and angry enough to kill her, but she was feeling excited, nervous.

She kept her eyes closed, while she was feeling him breathe. She just wanted to be like that, to be that close to him, forever.

He stepped back and let her go. She didn't move. Slowly she opened her eyes, and he was facing her.

She was so beautiful. She was just there. He could never hurt her. Not her.

"You're face is red. Maybe you're having a fever." He's soothing tone was back.

"I'm ok. It's just… nothing."

She faced down.

"I'm not comfortable around man wearing with few pieces of clothing"

Shikamaru smirked. Temari didn't seem to be the shy type of girls, on the opposite.

"You are always with Gaara and Kankurou! You don't feel comfortable with them?"

"I've never seen them naked! I never saw anyone naked…"

She blushed even more. Shikamaru blushed too.

Temari left the lake, picking up some clothes and covering herself, but Shikamaru went after her.

"That thief guy… he was right."

"What?" she faced him.

"You really look like an angel…"

She chocked. She didn't believe what she just heard.

"You're beautiful…"

Her knees were shaking, like they never shake before. Her chest was aching. Her stomach felt funny. The clothes she was grabbing feel from her arms. She was looking straight to his eyes.

He was getting closer and closer, just like in her dream, their foreheads were touching and it didn't hurt, not anymore. She was trembling. He grabbed her waist pulling her to his body. She could feel his heart beating, just as fast as hers.

He kept getting closer till their lips touch. He kissed her slowly and she kissed him back. Her arms hold his neck. The kiss broke. She hugged him, putting her face next to his next. She loved that smell, his smell.

"It was my first. Was it good enough for you?" Shikamaru hadn't opened his eyes yet, he wanted to enjoy that moment as long as possible.

"More than that… It was perfect. I want more." She was pressing her body into his. She wanted him.

He kissed her again, smoothly, and she bit his lips in response. She was playing with him and he was enjoying it. He was definitely making the right thing.

Their tongues touched, making Temari feel a shiver through her body. They fell into their knees. It was just too good to be truth.

Their hair was loose and the wind was playing with it, leaving Temari's neck naked, just for him. He started kissing it slowly. He wanted to taste her, to keep her, to love her.

She was driving him crazy, she was perfect, and she was his! He pushed her into the ground, putting himself on top of her. He kept kissing her, her chest, and he took her little black top of, leaving her breasts uncovered. He kissed them too… they were perfect.

"I want you so much…" he mumbled as he was making his way back to her mouth.

She pushed him away, making him fall and taking control. She sat on his hips, she was biting her lower lip while she as watching him, letting herself fall slowly into his chest. She felt so good, so safe. She kissed his chest, she felt it… he sighted.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you have all the fun" he whispered into her hear, while getting his way to the top again. He kissed her lips again and again, then moving to her neck. He kept kissing her till her bellybutton and continued.

His hand searched for her tasty underwear, taking it of. She looked at him and she couldn't look sexier. Those eyes of her, made him get lost. She was there, he couldn't ask for more. She was taking him to where he wanted to be… in the clouds.

He was on his knees, just looking at her, and she stand up, falling over him. She was smirking; her hands were all over his body. It was clear that his boxers were bothering so her hands pull them of and he pulled her to the top of him again.

"So, you want me?" she whispered.

"Don't act like that! You want me too…" he kissed her while they were rolling through the grass. Now the kiss was different, it wasn't smooth anymore; it was passionate, filed with desire and strength. He was feeling her fingernails on his back.

He made his way into her, slowly. He was hurting her, he knew, she was showing it, but she hugged him harder and he continued.

After a while she was just feeling pleasure, lots of it…. And she was kissing him, biting him…

"Shikamaru…" she was mumbling his name, she was scratching his back, he was loving it, he was loving her.

He kept on going…faster and faster and she was mumbling and sweating…

"Please… Shikamaru… don't… stop…" he kissed her as an answer.

A scream was heard through the wood. They were tired but he wouldn't stop, not now that he had her, he wouldn't let her go. He kissed her, and grabbed her… he was welling to go through that all over again…

"Shikamaru?" she whispered into his hear.

"Yes?"

"I think I like you…" there was so much more she wanted to say… she wouldn't hold that.

"No… Shikamaru…" he was still kissing her "I want you! I need you… I love you!"

He smirked.

"I know" he let himself fall, lying next to her. He put his arm beneath her back, getting her close to him. She put her leg between his, grabbing his chest. "I love you too".

She smiled. She was happy. He was happy. There were clouds in the sky, the sun was shinning, and it looked like everything was watching them.

"Kankurou would kill you if he found out, you know?"

"Yeah… I'm aware of that… how troublesome…"

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Sand, Gaara and Kankurou where together; Kankurou sneeze. 

"Someone's talking about you. Well, probably, Temari is talking about you…" Gaara said.

"Oh. I don't believe in that… I just hope that Shikamaru guy isn't truing anything on her…"

* * *

The End


End file.
